


Ten little Mice

by MattyGum



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Also lots of poetry, Blood and Gore, Death, Everyone is going to die but one, Gen, Murder Mystery, Ten Little Roosters AU, Try and figure out who is going to die next and by what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyGum/pseuds/MattyGum
Summary: After a long work day at the Eddsworld company the employees  invited to a dinner at the office. A night of good food and drinks. It will be known as quite a night indeed. Something special is surly going to happen at this event that none will expect, well all but one.This night is going to be a night to remember.





	

You are cordially invited to

The Eddsworld Banquet Dinner Party

Beginning April 8th

Please RSVP below  
( No Plus Ones! )

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really wanna wait until the 8th to give out the poem and the weapons so have them early. You need to use this info to guess in the comments, who’s going to die next chapter and by what item. The deaths will follow the poem, except for the killer, they get a special death.  
> [The Poem](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hJtgX8DbNdaN_C8PdSNOUmvNJKIQA9eD7dyQrebFmcQ/edit?usp=drivesdk)  
> [The Weapons](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1x1lZNFxQIKxZYe-KbGqpGX7lgBkj6YgCHHwQPeE6OWg/edit?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
